I Don't Care About That
by Bloodhazard
Summary: It's hard to be in love, especially if you're gay. Riku and Sora find themselves the victims of dicrimination. How will they deal with it? Oneshot, RikuSora


Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The song in the story is "Buddy Holly" by Weezer.

**I Don't Care About That**

Riku gave Sora a quick kiss on the cheek, "Wait here, I'll be right back," He said, leaving Sora at the entrance of the school while he ran to get his convertible.

Sora and Riku have been dating for exactly two weeks now, today Riku planned to give Sora something special. It was their two-week anniversary, and Riku quivered in excitement at the prospect of surprising Sora. Two weeks ago, Riku's confession had been unexpected, even to him. He just blurted it out one day in frustration and was shocked to find that Sora felt the same way. Since then, the boys have been inseparable. Holding hand in the hallways, sneaking small, quick kisses in the locker room.

The jocks of their highschool clearly weren't as enthused with the relationship. Being homophobes, they took every opportunity to torment and ridicule the two boys as much as possible. They especially liked to target Sora, who was too meek and shy to defend himself.

Riku, still in thought, hopped into his convertible and drove up where Sora was waiting for him.

Approaching the entrance he saw that the school jocks have taken the opportunity torment poor Sora. They all surrounded him in a circle and were pushing Sora around.

"Fag!"

"You gay piece of shit!"

They shouted other profanities that Riku would have rather not heard. Riku's eyes burned with anger and hatred and he swung his car up to the curve. The fast, tight turn created the scent of burning rubber.

Riku slowly, deliberately slammed his convertible door open and glared at the jocks, who all immediately stopped their torment and had their mouths hanging open in surprise.

Riku ran up to Sora, pushing the surprised jocks aside, tenderly took his hand and led him to the car. Riku only let go of Sora's hand for a second, and that was only to open and close the door for Sora and to get into the driver's seat.

As Riku and Sora started to drive away, the jocks finally came out of their stupor. One of them took an empty pop can and threw it at the car.

"You fucking fags!" The jock yelled from behind them.

Riku could hardly see straight as he drove away. Trying to prove to himself that the jocks' behavior hadn't affected him, he gave Sora a small smile and turned on the radio:

_What's with these homies, dissin' my girl_

_Why do they gotta front_

_What did we ever do to these guys_

_That made them so violent_

Ah! Weezer! Sora loved these guys. Riku turned to Sora, expecting him to see a smile, but all he got was a frown.

Riku slipped his hand (obviously keeping one on the steering wheel) into Sora's, giving it an encouraging sqeeze.

_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all time_

This time, Riku was sure that he saw Sora's lips curve upwards, in a small smile.

_Woo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care 'bout that_

hey were about to arrive at their destination, a small park. Nobody went to it anymore, so it was desolate. The unkept plant life made it serene and at the same time, wild. Riku had a blanket and a picnic lunch in the trunk, this was part of his surprise to Sora. A romantic picnic with just the two of them; complete with candles, flowers, good food, and everything else.

Riku parked in gravel and dirt parking lot, only turning off the engine (the radio was still playing). Riku turned to Sora to see his blue eyes filled with tears. Riku pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace, shushing him soothingly.

_Don't you ever fear, I'm always there  
I know that you need help  
Your tongue is twisted, your eyes are slit  
You need a guardian_

"What's wrong, baby?" Riku asked Sora gently, slowly pushing Sora away to look at him in the face.

Apparently it was too much for Sora, because broke out into a loud sob.

"E-everybody hates us!" Sora sputtered over his sobs, "They all think we're disgusting and dirty. We're faggots, just like they said!"

Riku was shocked. He never thought Sora would let the jocks' opinions affect him so much.

"Why the hell do you care what they think!" Riku shouted, sounding much harsher than he meant to, "I love you, Sora! That's all that matters."

_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours_  
_Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine_  
_Woo-hoo, and that's for all time_

"Who cares what they think, Sora, WHO CARES!" Riku looked directly into Sora's eyes, "You love me too, right?"

_Woo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore__  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care 'bout that_

"Riku!" Sora sniffed, "Of course I do. I love you more than ANYTHING!"

Sora threw himself on Riku and held him as tight as he could, quivering. "Why do they say those kind of things?" Sora whispered hoarsly.

_Bang! Bang a knock on the door  
Another big bang and your down on the floor  
__Oh no! what do I do?  
Don't look know but I lost my shoe  
I can't run and I can't kick  
What's a matter babe are you feelin' sick?  
What's a matter, what's a matter, what's a matter you?  
What's a matter babe, are you feelin' blue? oh-oh!_

Riku stroked Sora's hair as he clung to him. "They just don't understand, baby, what it is like to be in love the way we are." Riku took Sora's face into his hands and held it up close to his, "What we are doing is not wrong, even though some people must think it, it's not."

_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all time_

Sora gave one last small sniff and sighed, with his arms still wrapped around his silver haired lover, he looked up at Riku and gave a small, tender smile. "You're right, Riku. I won't listen to them anymore."

Riku buried his head into Sora's hair and sighed with relief, enjoying the faint floral scent. "Good boy. You know I'll always love you."

Sora wiggled away from Riku and grinned at him, "I love you, too- but what are we doing here?" Sora finally had noticed his surroundings.

Riku gave Sora a gentle smile, "Happy Anniversary." What that, he pulled velvet box out of his pocket and presented it to Sora. Sora's eyes filled with wonder as he took it and opened it.

In it was a pendent shaped like a silver crown, hooked on a delicate silver chain. Sora turned it over and found an inscription on the back.

_ You will always be the prince of my heart._

Sora's eyes again swelled with tears, this time they were tears of happiness. "Oh, Riku!"

Riku smiled happily, "If you get out of the car, there's more." Riku nodded his head towards his trunk, causing Sora's eyes to sparkle at the prospect of more surprises.

Just before they completely turned off the car and proceeded to have their picnic, one last verse played on the radio:

_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all time_

**A/N- You can review if you want, it would make me happy. The program wouldn't let me indent. (**


End file.
